Merlin
Merlin is a fictional character and protagonist of the BBC fantasy drama of the same name. Profile Biography Merlin was born in the small village Ealdor in Albion. His mother is called Hunith and his father is unknown. Merlin was born with a strange power that enables him to slow down the movement of time and move objects to wherever he wishes. He is sent to Camelot by his mother to stay with Gaius, the court physician, in order to give him guidance and make sense of his powers. Upon his arrival in Camelot Merlin saved Gaius from a fatal fall from a balcony in his apartments in the city. He gives Merlin a magic spell book in order to advance his skills but advices Merlin to hide his powers as the king, Uther Pendragon, has made all forms of magic illegal. During his first week in Camelot Merlin hears a voice calling him. He goes down to he dungeons of the castle and discovers The Great Dragon. The dragon tells Merlin that he is destined for great things, and that he will aid Prince Arthur in his destiny to become king. The dragon continues to give Merlin advice, although Merlin rarely understands them at first as the advice is usually in riddles. As well as being dogsbody to Gaius, Merlin became the personal servant to Arthur after he saved him from being impaled by a dagger thrown by Mary Collins. Although the pair share an antagonistic relationship at first the two quickly begin to trust each other. Merlin also befriends Guinevere, known as "Gwen", servant to Morgana. Merlin frequently uses his magic to try and help others, sometimes without thinking of the consequences. When Gwen's father's life is threatened by a strange plague in Camelot Merlin uses his magic to heal him; this subsequently leads Arthur to assume she healed him with witchcraft and had caused the plague in the first place. (The Mark of Nimueh) However Merlin's magic has also helped expose witches and warlocks with more sinister motives. He managed to expose Knight Valiant's magical snake shield during the final of the sword tournament, saving Arthur's life. (Valiant) Merlin uses his magic to help a swordsman named Lancelot to make him look like a nobleman's son to enable him to join the Knights of Camelot and later to enchant his lance to aid in killing the Griffin. (Lancelot) The only people who know of Merlin's powers are Gaius and Lancelot. It is suggested that Arthur may be coming to realise Merlin's powers but finds it difficult to accept on account of his low opinion of competence in Merlin, as well as knowing what would happen to him if the king found out. (The Poisoned Chalice, The Mark of Nimueh) Personality Merlin shows brilliance in his magical abilities and his keenness to further his education despite the risks carried with using magic. He can be outspoken as well as being foolish, as with his first meeting with Arthur. He will at times use his magical abilities for himself, as when he fights Arthur in the market place (The Dragon's Call) and to soften his workload. (Valiant) However most of the time Merlin will use his magic to help others, although this will sometimes have consequences. He is very selfless; when Gwen is sentenced to death for witchcraft he confesses that it was him who cured Gwen's father with magic, despite the fact it would have cost him his life. (The Mark of Nimueh) Also, after he had been poisoned by Nimueh, he sent a light to guide Arthur out of the caves beyond the Forest of Balor and advised him not to take the mortaeus flower despite the fact that without it ge would die. (The Poisoned Chalice) Merlin, although willing to help people who need it, is also very naive to people's feelings about him. For example he appears unaware of Gwen's romantic feelings for him, believing them to be nothing more than friends. (Lancelot) Abilities Merlin's magical abilities go far beyond that of other sorcerers. According to Gaius, magic needs to be studied and perfect for many years, but Merlin's basic magic ability has been there since his birth. (The Dragon's Call) He has the ability to slow down the movement of objects through time as well as move them on demand. He does this without using incantations or spells. Merlin can also use it to enhance his own incantation. (The Gates of Avalon) Behind the scenes Merlin is based on the famous wizard and advisor in the Arthurian legends of King Arthur. In the legend Merlin is said to have been the child of a Demetian princess and a demon. As a result he was feared and hated by many people from a young age who feared him and held him in contempt. He is also credited at having been present at Arthur's birth, being his tutor and most trusted advisor. Merlin's death was supposedly a leading cause in Arthur's ultimate downfall, as Merlin was enchanted and trapped in a tree by the Lady of the Lake although other legends attribute his death to Morgan le Fay. It is yet to see whether the demonic background will come into play in the TV series, although it is clear that Merlin's powers go far beyond that of any human wizard in the show so far. For the purposes of storytelling Merlin's age has been lowered to being the same age as Arthur. M M